


In Which There Are Bonds

by omgbubblesomg



Series: 31 fics in 31 days [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kinktober 2017, Light Bondage, M/M, Rope Bondage, Sam does not understand the importance of office hours, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/pseuds/omgbubblesomg
Summary: Dean Smith is innocently working in his office when his mate, Sam Wesson, starts to send him pornographic images using their bond.





	In Which There Are Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Bonds and Bondage

Dean Smith was innocently working in his office, filing the latest report for the boss, when he felt the bond jerk, and suddenly he was floored by an image of Sam, kneeling on their bedroom carpet with his hands held behind his back and his eyes closed with pleasure. The image was so real Dean almost tried to reach out for it, but after a few seconds it flickered and disappeared.

He rolled his eyes and opened Outlook on his computer.

 _Very funny,_ he wrote. His bond-mate, Sam Wesson, was literal sex-on-legs, but sometimes he had an overactive imagination and liked to share his thoughts while Dean was at work.

No sooner had he pressed send than the bond tugged again and he got another image. This time Sam was wrapped head-to-toe in rope. Complex knots were at regular intervals to make a lattice over his entire body.

When the image disappeared Dean had to take a moment to gather himself. His cock had very much liked the way Sam’s lithe body had looked, peppered in such intricate ties.

 _I’m at work,_ he sent, when he had convinced his cock that this was, indeed, the case. Then, as an afterthought, he added, _And so are you._

Five minutes elapsed before another image came through. In this one, Sam was in the shower, water streaming down his chest. His head was tipped back and the line of his neck was beautiful. Almost as beautiful as the line of his cock, where it peeked out from the top of his fist as he jerked himself off.

His erection was harder to get rid of, this time.

He yanked on the bond, a little harder than he probably meant to, and felt an answering wave of smug arousal as Sam responded.

He sent a mental image of the bathrooms on the third floor.

His computer dinged with a new email.

_See you in five._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Does Swesson count as a separate pairing? Hope so. I’m counting it. Btw if you want sub!Dean Smith and dommy as fuck Sam Wesson then may I recommend [this little piece of awesome](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8256844/chapters/18919087) by hazeldomain
> 
> Stay tuned for tomorrow: dark af Samifer


End file.
